


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by zozobird



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dancing, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, Songfic, it's only alluded to though, just fluff, mentions of amputation, though I do mention a prosthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozobird/pseuds/zozobird
Summary: Jack convinces Hiccup to dance with him.





	Shut Up and Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, like, 4 years ago and thought I would share it (with a few things changed, of course).
> 
> It's technically a songfic? I mean it's based on a song: Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon. I love the song and I suggest you check it out.

The music thumped loudly throughout the room, with many of the club goers dancing to the beat. Jack was trying to make his way through the mass of bodies and back to his brunette friend. He was roughly shoved as he finally made it out of the crowd.

"Hey!" He shouted as he stumbled, turning a glare at the crowd. " _Rude_!" Then he turned towards his seated boyfriend. "I got our drinks. Lost a little in the process of getting here, though."

Jack apologetically set a half full glass in front of the brunette, who dryly responded, "Looks like more than a little was lost."

"How dare you _,_ " Jack put a hand to his chest in mock offense. "And here I was nice enough to bring you a drink that you _like_."

"Oh,  _I'm sorry,_ " Hiccup sarcastically said. "Thank you _so_ much for fighting your way through a bunch of sweaty people to bring me a drink."

Jack sniffed haughtily, "That's right, appreciate what I went through."

The pair shared a look before breaking down in laughter. Once their laughter died down, they watched the people around them dance, sipping what was left of the drinks.

"Hey, Hiccup," Jack looked at his boyfriend with a small grin.

"...Yeah?" Hiccup responded suspiciously.

"We should go dance!"

"Why?"

"Because," Jack's grin widened, "we've just been sitting since we got here. And I don't know about you, but I'm getting restless."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Then  _you_ go dance. I'll stay sitting, thank you."

"But Hiccuuuup," Jack pouted, "we're in a club. And it wouldn't be fun without you."

"C'mon, Jack, you know I couldn't dance before-let alone  _now_ ," he gestured towards his left leg. "Besides-"

"Besides nothing," Jack interrupted, grabbing Hiccups arm and pulling him to his feet. "You know you want to, you're just nervous."

Hiccup couldn't deny that, so he reluctantly followed his eager boyfriend.

"But what if I fall and embarrass myself?"

"Don't worry about that," Jack ruffled his white hair with a smile. "Just watch me and don't look back. I promise I won't let you fall."

Jack bumped his hip into Hiccup's and started dancing to the beat. Hiccup gave a small smile to his friend as he also started to dance. The pair were happy, dancing in their little bubble, away from the crowded dance floor. They continued to dance for a while when Hiccup's prosthetic slipped and he started to tip. He shoved his hands back to catch himself, but he didn't need to. Jack had wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from falling-holding Hiccup in an impromptu dip.

Jack grinned down at Hiccup, who was turning red, "Told you I wouldn't let you fall."

"Yeah, yeah," Hiccup sassed with a sincere smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Jack winked, pulled him up, and they resumed dancing.

"Holding back on me, Jackie?" Hiccup gave a crooked smirk as he bumped shoulders with his companion.

Jack laughed, "Hic, shut up and dance with me."

They shared a laugh and a smile and kept dancing, ignoring the world around them and enjoying each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^w^ I hope you liked it.
> 
> Leave a comment letting me know what you thought, I love reading them.


End file.
